the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eating After Midnight
~JohnMoesly24 has been banned by Jakerz69 (undo)~ 9:09 RiMiEg007 DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED * : Last time on Total Drama Island! * : We raced the Hot Air Balloons! * : And of course, the Killer Kittens won! * : And because Duncan won, I let him decide who to send home. * : So Duncan eliminated Brick. * : Stick around and find out who will be eliminated next on TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! … YOU MAY NOW TALK * : What did Chris mean when he said that the Killer Kittens won for the last time? * : I don’t know! Maybe he’s eliminating all of us! * : That would be bull *censored*! * : Yeah it would! 9:11 Vundabar00700 * : That would suck! 9:12 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Yeah! That would be so stupid! 9:12 Mr.Duncan007 * : Like you Scott 9:12 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : SHUT UP BRIDGETTE! 9:13 Mr.Duncan007 * : Make me! 9:13 Vundabar00700 * : How do you guy's think Mike is doing? * : *Conf* I know I kept saying that I don't trust Mike, but he REALLY doesn't remember anything! I hope he regains his memory soon! 9:15 Mr.Duncan007 * : *Conf* I seriously don't remember anything! It's kinda creeping me out! *gasps, turns into * * : *Conf* Oh Mike, too bad you lost your memory! Luckily mine is just fine! *evil laughter* * : *Conf* *puts his hair up and imitates Mike's voice* Derp! I'm Mike!! I regained my memory! *laughs* 9:17 RiMiEg007 * : *on the loudspeaker* ATTENTION CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION AREA! DON’T WORRY, NO ONE’S GETTING ELIMINATED… YET! SCENE SWITCHES TO THE ELIMINATION AREA DO NOT TALK * : Alright Campers! I decided to change the teams completely based off of your actions during the season. * : The Villains team will consist of Alejandro, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, José Mike, Scott, and Noah! 9:18 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : What!? 9:18 RiMiEg007 * : Perfect! * : Cool! * : Uhh Chris, why am I a villain? 9:19 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *looks at Zeke* * : *Conf* Yes... why did Chris put Zekey on the villains team? 9:20 RiMiEg007 * : You will be known as the Lurid Lions! * : Sounds Awesome! 9:21 Vundabar00700 * : Ugh! Another feline reference!? 9:21 Mr.Duncan007 * : *pretending to be Mike* Why am I a villain? 9:22 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Because of your Mal personality! 9:23 Mr.Duncan007 * : *Conf* Chris putting me on the villains team may compromise me! I better lay low until I am absolutely safe! 9:23 RiMiEg007 * : And the Heroes team will consist of B, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, DJ, Harold, Izzy, Owen, Trent, and Zoey! 9:23 Jakerz69 * : WOO HOO! I'm a HERO! WOOOO! * : *snaps his fingers and nods* 9:24 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : My team is surrounded by good aura! 9:25 Vundabar00700 * : *raises an eyebrow at Dawn* O-K then! 9:25 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Nice, the ladies are on my team! 9:25 Mr.Duncan007 * : *looks at Cody* * : *Conf* I thought Cody had a crush on me! Lately he hasn't bugged me about going on a date with him! And now, I MISS it! It's just not the same... Uhh I mean I don't care... heh heh 9:27 RiMiEg007 * : And you will be known as the Heroic Hedgehogs! 9:28 Vundabar00700 * : How are Hedgehogs heroic? 9:28 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Haven't you heard of Sonic the Hedgehog? 9:28 Vundabar00700 * : Who? 9:30 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *facepalms* He's like the 5th most popular cartoon character in the world, with Mario in 1st, Micky Mouse in 2nd, Goofy in 3rd, and Ash Ketchum in 4th 9:31 Vundabar00700 * : Sorry Harold, never heard of any of them. I don't watch TV very much! 9:31 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : I lived on a dirt farm, and I still had a TV! 9:32 RiMiEg007 * : Wait a minute! The Heroes team has 10 people! We have 9! No fair! 9:33 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Yeah! Wow, never thought that I would agree with José! 9:33 RiMiEg007 * : Well then you better win so the Heroes can vote someone out tonight! * : Ugh! * : Ok! Time for the challenge! * : Today’s challenge is possibly going to be Owen’s favorite challenge of all time! * : It’s an eating challenge! 9:35 Jakerz69 * : Yeah BABY! WOO! HOO! 9:35 RiMiEg007 * : So, I am disqualifying Owen from the challenge! 9:35 Jakerz69 * : WHAT!? * : BUT WHHHYYYYYY! 9:36 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Aww What? No fair! * : Why would you disqualify our most valuable asset to the challenge? * : It's totally fair! Owen would easily win the challenge! 9:37 Jakerz69 * : BUT I'M HUNGRY! 9:38 RiMiEg007 * : Don’t worry Owen, you can still eat! It just won't count! * : For your team! * : It will also make it a fair 9v9 challenge! * : Also, if the Hero’s team loses, then Owen will receive invincibility! 9:38 Jakerz69 * : YAY! 9:39 RiMiEg007 * : Now, time to get the challenge started! Everyone to the Mess Hall! SCENE SWITCHES TO THE MESS HALL * : Ok Campers, Chef has cooked 20 different foods. Each contestant must eat EVERYTHING that is put on their plate! If you either finish your meal last, puke, or fail to finish your meal in time, then you are out! * : Who’s excited? * : Are we going to get real food or is this a Brunch of Disgustingness? * : Both! * : Ugh! Then I guess I’m partially excited. 9:41 Vundabar00700 * : *Conf* I don't exactly have a strong *gulps* stomach! 9:41 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : What if we're vegan? Do we have to eat the meat? 9:42 RiMiEg007 * : If you want you're team to win, YES Dawn! 9:42 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *gulps* 9:42 Mr.Duncan007 * : But I'm strictly a vegetarian! 9:43 RiMiEg007 * : Too bad! 9:43 Mr.Duncan007 * : *gasps* * : *Conf* I don't think I can do this! 9:44 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *Conf* I WILL NOT do this challenge if there are poor cows or pigs or rabbits served to me! 9:44 RiMiEg007 * : Ok then! Get ready to eat… * : *pulls lid off of the slow cooker* EXTRA SPICY CHILI! WITH EXTRA BEANS AND EXTRA SPICE! * : *gulps* 9:45 Mr.Duncan007 * : *Conf* I don’t like spicy food! 9:45 Jakerz69 * : Ohh! I love spicy food! 9:46 RiMiEg007 * : Pffb! I ate Bhot Jolokia peppers for breakfast! Bring it on! 9:47 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : You ate the GHOST PEPPERS DUNCAN? OH WE ARE SOOOO GONNA WIN THIS! 9:47 RiMiEg007 * : Alright! Eat up! 9:48 Mr.Duncan007 * : *stuffs a big spoonful of chili into her mouth* * : *eyes start watering* OWWW! 9:49 RiMiEg007 * : *eats the whole bowlful of chili* DONE! Can I have seconds? 9:49 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *smiles at Duncan* Oh yeah! We are so winning this! 9:49 Vundabar00700 * : *eats half the bowl of chili* This is... good! MMMM! 9:50 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *eats a small bite of chili* This is great! *eats the whole bowl* * : *eats a spoonful* OW! HOT HOT HOOOOTT! 9:51 Mr.Duncan007 * : *eats the whole bowl of chili* HOT! But good! * : *finishes chili* DONE! *passes out* 9:52 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : I can't finish! It's too hot! Sorry guys! 9:52 RiMiEg007 * : The Lurid Lions win the first round! * : Cody! You did not finish your meal, you are out! 9:53 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Sorry guys! 9:53 RiMiEg007 * : The next meal... * : *pulls lid off pan* Fried Dolphin with a side of Rabbit! 9:54 Mr.Duncan007 * : O.O WHAT! DOLPHIN!? 9:54 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : COUNT ME OUT! 9:55 Mr.Duncan007 * : COUNT ME OUT TOO! I SWAM WITH DOLPHINS! I LOVE THEM! 9:55 Jakerz69 * : I'M WITH THEM! I CAN'T EAT A DOLPHIN! OR A RABBIT! 9:56 RiMiEg007 * : *digs in* Oh man! This Dolphin is SOOO good! 9:56 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *smacks the Dolphin out of Duncan's hand* Are you insane!? 9:57 RiMiEg007 * : No, just trying to win a million bucks! *eats Rabbit meat* 9:57 Jakerz69 * : DUNCAN! HOW COULD YOU! 9:58 RiMiEg007 * : *finishes his meal* DONE! * : *finishes his meal* Muy Bueno! * : *finishes his meal* DONE AND DELICIOUS! * : Ok, Lurid Lions win again! Bridgette, Dawn, and DJ are out! 10:00 Mr.Duncan007 * : I have no regrets! 10:00 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Me neither! 10:00 Jakerz69 * : Me neither! 10:01 RiMiEg007 * : Time for the third meal! It is... * : *pulls lid off pan* Pizza with fried cockroaches, live anchovies, and live grasshoppers! * : O.O EH! Disgusting! 10:03 Vundabar00700 * : I will not eat this! 10:04 RiMiEg007 * : Al! José! If I'm going to... eat this! You will eat this! 10:04 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Or what? 10:05 RiMiEg007 * : *pulls out his pocket knife* Or both of you will get one painful nose piercing! * : *looks worryingly at Duncan* We better do what he says Al! 10:06 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *looks worryingly at José* * : *Conf* I've never seen José afraid of anyone! Duncan must have messes him up on the Balloon challenge! 10:07 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Duncan does not joke around! *gulps* I hope I can keep my lunch! 10:08 Mr.Duncan007 * : *eats the pizza* OH DISGUSTING! *gags* 10:09 RiMiEg007 * : *points at Noah* Don't you dare throw up! 10:09 Mr.Duncan007 * : *swallows his puke* Ugh! 10:10 RiMiEg007 * : *eats his pizza whole* Ugh! That was terrible! 10:10 Vundabar00700 * : *eats pizza* Ugh! Oh NO! *throws up* 10:11 RiMiEg007 * : Lurid Lions win again! Trent is out! 10:11 Vundabar00700 * : *Conf* Ugh! *throws up* * : Ok then! Hedgehogs better step it up! 10:12 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *turns Commando* Let's do this! 10:13 Mr.Duncan007 * : *Conf* I wish I could sabotage the Hero team, but I can't expose myself! This really sucks! 10:14 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, since the Hedgehogs are losing horribly, If the Lurid Lions win the next 3 meals, they win! * : Ok, let's win this guys! We need this victory! * : I'm not sure if I can do this! * : *pulls out pocketknife* * : Ok Ok! I'll eat! 10:17 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : He gotta step it up guys! 10:18 RiMiEg007 * : The 4th meals is... * : *lifts lid of the blender* Skunk Smoothie! 10:19 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *throws up* 10:20 RiMiEg007 * : Chris, does that count? He didn't even drink it! * : Since he didn't drink it, it doesn't count! 10:20 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Ugh! Thank God! 10:21 RiMiEg007 * : Your welcome Noah! 10:22 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Don't impersonate God Chris! 10:22 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, Zoey you are out! 10:22 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : What? 10:22 RiMiEg007 * : Of the challenge! 10:23 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Oh, ok! Thank God! 10:23 RiMiEg007 * : Your Welcome Zoey 10:23 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *glares at Chris* 10:24 RiMiEg007 * : Since Zoey's out, The Lurid Lions get another victory! * : Yeah! 10:24 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Yes! 10:25 RiMiEg007 * : The Lions need one more victory to win the challenge! * : Let;s do this! * : The next meal is... * : Shoelace Spaghetti! With hot sauce on it! * : *eats the whole bowl* Ugh! 10:27 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *eats the whole bowl* That was sooo good! * : *eats the whole bowl* Ew! Ew! EW! This tastes like Zeke's dirty socks! * : *pulls a sock out of his bowl* 10:29 RiMiEg007 * : Hey! My sock! I've been looking for that! 10:30 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *throws up* Disgusting! SOCK in the Spaghetti!? GOSH that is SO... GOSH! 10:30 RiMiEg007 * : The Lurid Lions WIN! * : Sorry Heroes! Time to lose a loser! 10:31 Mr.Duncan007 * : *looks at Dawn* Uh Oh! 10:31 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *gulps* 10:32 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * : Heroic Hedgehogs! Time for your first elimination! Time to vote off a member of your team, except Owen! * : Vote in the Confessional! VOTE ON MY PM * : The following are safe! * : B! * : Harold! * : Owen! * : Izzy! * : Zoey! ~Mr.Duncan007 has left the chat.~ 10:37 RiMiEg007 * :Trent! * : DJ! * : Bridgette, Cody, and Dawn! You all have votes against you! * : The next marshmallow goes to Dawn! ~ThatAwsomeGuy24 has left the chat.~ 10:39 RiMiEg007 * : Bridgette and Cody! You are LOW! * : The final marshmallow goes to... * : Cody! Sorry Bridgette! You are out! 10:40 Vundabar00700 * : What! WHY? 10:40 RiMiEg007 * : Dock of Shame awaits! * : I did not expect that! Well, come back next time to see who gets voted out next on TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED